


A late night treat to take the edge off

by CastheNerdfighter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Eventually smut? We'll see, FTM Dean Winchester, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Genderqueer Castiel (Supernatural), Genderqueer Character, I will fill these trans Dean and nonbinary Cas tags by myself if I have to, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Other, Sam and Gabriel are little shits, Schmoop, Sonic - Freeform, Trans Dean Winchester, also Charlie because she is the light of my life, but they ship it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-06 18:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12216216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastheNerdfighter/pseuds/CastheNerdfighter
Summary: When Cas comes home with that tired look on their face, like they just can't wait until they graduate and get out of this hellhole forever, Gabriel grabs them and they drive to Sonic. They're just expecting to dunk fries in their delicious shakes and for Gabriel to check out the girls on skates, but when a young man damn near face plants on his skates, Cas' life changes... for the better.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have read damn near every trans!Dean fic and nonbinary!Cas fic. There aren't enough, so here is some fluff. Enjoy!

Cas just wants to sleep. Or sneak some pot while their parents are of the house (who are they kidding, they are rarely home to catch them). Or just... find a way to not exist for a while. Just until they can graduate and get the hell outta dodge.

They most certainly doesn't want to go to Sonic with Gabriel at midnight.

"Because I'm tired, Gabriel. Is it even open?" Cas says, trying to dodge their half-brother and run upstairs to their room - their sanctuary.

"It's a Friday night, Cas! Live a little! I happen to know it's open this late, and a little birdy told me they hired some new talent!" Gabriel wiggles his eyebrows obscenely, getting a scowl from Cas. "Come on, it'll be fun!"

"Okay, but I'm driving."

Cas actually enjoys their adventures with Gabriel, as they like to call them. Cas is closest with Gabe, seeing as they are the only ones of the Novak-Shurley clan who are still in high school. Well, and Gabriel is the only one who accepts that, sometimes, Cas just wants to wear a dress.

What? They're comfortable.

Gabriel says Cas likes to "fuck with gender roles." But it's more than that. Gabe will help Cas paint their nails and put on eyeshadow stolen from their mother's dusty makeup kit, or shop with them in any and every section of the thrift stores they frequent. But when it comes down to it, Gabriel is a boy. Cas would say he's a man, but he just ordered an extra large fries and a chocolate m&m milkshake blast thing with extra whipcream, all while leaning out of  _Cas'_ window to yell into the mic. 

Cas is nonbinary. Specifically, they're agender. Or genderfluid. Or genderflux. Cas doesn't really understand all the terms quite yet, but they know they definitely _aren't_ a boy.

If only the rest of the world would accept it and  _move the fuck on_.

Instead, Gabriel uses every opportunity to tease them. It's his own special way of validating Cas, and since it's the best they've got, Cas supposes it'll do.

* * *

 _God, why is it so hot out??_ Dean doesn't understand why it's so hot in fucking  _March._ He supposes he can just blame it on global warming, but Charlie starts rambling about a conspiracy theory by the Sonic corporation to make their workers wear less clothes. They aren't a damn hooters, and yet, Dean is wearing a loose tank top and tight shorts.

And he's still sweating.

It's the goddamn binder. Or, what could qualify loosely as a binder. It's a hand me down, a size too small, and falling apart at the seams. But it's better than having crippling dysphoria that leaves him depressed, and feeling isolated and alone in his room.

Instead, he's damn near ready to pass out from heat exhaustion, in this dumb job that he's had for all of... 5 hours.  _Only 5 for months of this to go._

When Charlie got him this job last week, she'd described it as "fun! but also work... but mostly fun!" Dean doesn't care. As long as the owner, a surly old man named Bobby, doesn't fire him on account of what he has in his pants, he is happy to work until midnight on a Friday. He's been fired from damn near every fast food joint in the tiny town, and he needs something that will put dinner on the table until he can get the hell out of dodge and go to college at KU. 

Dean doesn't expect much out of this job. Money, yes. Security and safety, hopefully. Not getting beat up? A definite plus, but not a guarantee. Though Bobby is one tough looking son of bitch, Dean doesn't think anyone can cross him and walk away. 

But a boyfriend? Dean doesn't have time to think about his love life (or lack thereof), until it damn near smacks him in the face.

"Dean? Earth to Dean! Two shakes and a large fry to the pimp-mobile at 7!" Charlie snaps her fingers in front of Dean, who's leaning against the wall, chest heaving slightly.  _Only 15 minutes until closing. You can do this._

Only slipping slightly on the damp asphalt, Dean takes the shakes and fries from Charlie, and heads in the direction of the ugliest car he has ever seen. It's as terrible as his Baby is awesome. Then Dean sees who is sitting inside.

 _Son of a bitch_. It's that guy, Gabriel, who's been mercilessly hitting on Sammy (poor guy, doesn't know how to let someone down easy), and the  _hottest_ man Dean has ever laid eyes on. He looks vaguely familiar, so he must go to their school. But he doesn't know the guy's name.

He's so busy staring at the mystery guy that he almost drops the shakes and fries. And then almost trips on a piece of trash lying in his path. And when he over compensates, he almost runs into a pole.

Blushing hard, Dean sheepishly hands the food to the mystery guy. He's looking at Dean funny, staring for way too long. Dean almost forgets to give him the check, but luckily Gabe just leans over his friend and hands him a 20. It's a massive tip, but Gabe is laughing so hard he's in stitches, so Dean just stuffs the bill in his fanny pack (it's more manly than it sounds).

"Thanks," Dean mutters, eyes still locked on the mystery guy sitting in the driver's seat. Damn, he hasn't even blinked in the last two minutes, has he? Eventually, Charlie coughs over the intercom, interrupting the terrible country music, shouting "ahem, if Mr. Winchester could get his ass back here, we're closing in ten."

"Right then. I'll just be going, um, okay bye." Dean blinks and turns around, narrowly missing several more obstacles as he manages to skate back to the central building, where he falls down on the ground to tug off his skates. It's only been one day, and his feet are already sore.

"What the hell was that?" Charlie gives him a look, but she's grinning from ear to ear.

"What? Oh, shut up," Dean mutters, giving her the finger as he puts his skates in his locker and glances out the window. The pimp car is gone, along with its handsome stranger. Too bad, Dean is intrigued. 

 _Not like that would ever work out,_ his brain goblin reminds him.  _You're just a girl pretending to be a guy, you're so fake, you don't deserve-_

Dean drowns out the intrusive thoughts as he helps Charlie clean up, turning up some classic rock and laughing and generally being happy. Fuck his inner demons, he can be happy. And when he sees mystery guy again, he won't be tripping over his feet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean uses he/him and Cas uses they/them, but if I write the wrong pronouns let me know so I can change it.
> 
> I've been to Sonic like twice in my life, and not in the last three years. So just pretend this is au!sonic where all our biggest dreams (and ships) come true!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas might have a small problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was supposed to be a short drabble, and yet again it ran away from me!

Cas might have a small problem. They can't stop thinking about that  _man_. That beautiful specimen who they couldn't keep their eyes off of, the somewhat careless and accident prone but nonetheless gorgeous human being that they interacted with for a matter of seconds. They've never had a crush on anyone before, people have crushed on  _them,_ but that had just been awkward. Oh no, they're going to be awkward and fuck this up, aren't they? Damn-

"Cas? Earth to Castiel! Do you copy?" It's Gabriel, of course, and Cas has been zoning out,  _again_. 

"Sorry, Gabe."

"Were you thinking of your prince charming again?" Gabe won't let it drop. Cas didn't say a word that night they drove home, but somehow Gabe always knows how to push their buttons.

"What? Of course not, don't be ridiculous." But Cas has a grin on their face. They can't help it. So what if they're pining after a man they've never been properly introduced to. So what if they don't even know if the man's nametag was right, if "Benny" is really his name, or if he goes to their high school, or  _anything._

It sure as hell doesn't mean Cas can't fantasize about him. But it's still... wierd. Cas always thought they were asexual, but they might have to go diving into tumblr's many terms and definitions, because they're looking more and more demi or grey-asexual by the minute. They sure as hell would "hit that" if given the chance.

Gabe gives up on Cas, calling him a lost cause, and starts picking at his lunch. He's already eaten his cookie and brownie, and all that is left is the pb&j Cas made him last night. Again, a boy not a man.

Before Gabe can lean over and ask for Castiel's cookie (which he'll get over Cas' dead body), a girl comes up to their table. They're in the far corner of the cafeteria, but the girl is walking with purpose. "Hello, Gabe. Cas."

"Heya, Charlie, how's it goin?" Gabriel manages to _not_ flirt with the girl, but Cas still ignores her. Why would she be here to talk to them?

"Dude, don't let Dean know I told you this, but you guys should totally come by tonight. Dean's got the late shift." With that, Charlie winks and turns on her heel, striding off to the other side of the cafeteria. It's far away, but Cas can just make out the hot guy he's currently crushing on. It's been a week, and if Cas still can't get him out of his head, they're really gonna have to do something about that.

"Looks like we're going back to Sonic!" Gabe crows, happy enough to be getting shakes and fries again. Cas just hopes they don't royally fuck this up.  _Just don't be weird. Act... normal. No, fuck that, just be yourself, your quirky dorky self, and if he doesn't like you, then fuck him._ Resolved, Cas proceeds to eat their cookie while making eye contact with Gabriel, taunting their brother just to get him back for all the teasing.

* * *

"What did you do." It's not so much a question than a threat.

"I just helped you out, is what I did." Charlie looks smug as she sinks back onto the bench of the cafeteria table. Ash and Garth don't even look up from whatever computer game they're playing, but Dean still whispers.

"What did you tell him?" Dean hisses at Charlie.

"Well, first of all, Cas uses _they_ pronouns," Charlie pauses to gauge Dean's reaction, and getting none, continues with, "and you never would have asked them out if I didn't do the hard part for you. They'll be at Sonic tonight."

Dean just gapes at Charlie like a fish, lost for words. When Sammy comes up, already towering over the table despite being 2 years younger, Dean shuts up about the whole subject. He just hopes he can get his shit together in time for tonight.

* * *

Cas is nervous. They're trying their damndest not to be. But the fact of the matter is... Cas is so out of their element. They don't get crushes. They sure as hell don't  _ask these crushes out_. Or, stalk them at their place of work, which is a more accurate term for what they and Gabriel are actually planning to do.

Pacing across their bedroom isn't helping. Cas goes for a quick run, but it's almost 10 pm so he cuts it short to see if Gabriel is home yet. He went to some party, but assured Cas that he would be home by 10:30 so they could go "scope out Cas' little crush." Cas just wants to fall through the carpet of their room and hide.

They can do better than that. That's it, they just need a little extra help relaxing. Cas glances out their door (needlessly, the entire mansion of a house is empty), before locking it and grabbing their stash. They are running low, so Cas will need to hit up Ash for more soon. Did they see Ash sitting at the table with Dean?

 _Hmmm, Dean._ Cas thinks, as the drugs start hitting their system.

Flopping back onto the bed, Cas imagines Dean. Knowing his name has let to all sorts of thoughts in their mind. Cas thinks he's a little taller than them, but it's hard to tell when Cas has only seen him sitting down or on skates. Hmm, and those skates. They make Dean's bowlegs even more obvious. Cas feels a tickle of familiarity with those legs. But they can't quite place it...

 _It wouldn't work out,_ Cas' thoughts interrupt. Cas swats the air as if that will disperse the thoughts that he's trying so hard to run from.  _He won't get it, you don't even understand yourself, it's too confusing, you could never date a cis person, let alone a person, just don't even try-_

"Wow, that's rude," Cas says outloud. Instead of letting himself down that thought spiral, Cas munches on some chips and thinks about Dean. His face, his freckles, his lips, what he could do to those lips. It's nice, and for the first time in weeks, Cas' mind is quiet.

But of course that doesn't last for long. Cas hears the front door being jiggled open, and realizes that they never locked the door. The person downstairs doesn't seem to understand that it's open, but after a moment, the door bangs open, and Cas hears footsteps staggering up the stairs. And down the hallway to their room. 

The door gets thrown open much too fast, but it's just Gabriel. Cas waves a hello, offering the mostly-used joint to him. Gabriel sometimes takes part in their fun, but tonight he looks practically livid. And more than a little tipsy.

"Cas! What the hell are you doing? You were supposed to pick me up from the party so we could go to see you boo!" Gabriel leans heavily on the doorframe while he yells, but Cas is unfazed.

"What? Oh, shit, sorry man, I forgot." Cas gives their brother a dazed smile.

"Well, it wasn't all bad. I got a ride home with Winchester's cute-as-hell younger brother, Sam. I asked him about Dean, but I can't really remember what he said. Was too busy staring at his ass."

"Dude, that is all kinds of wrong. And illegal." Even a stoned Cas knows the age of consent. Wait, is Dean 18? Cas sure hopes so, because when they get their hands on him... "Wait, Dean."

"Oh no, I'm too drunk and you're too stoned to be driving."

"Then we won't drive, we'll walk!"

"Cas, it's a drive through fast food joint. You need a car."

"Then we'll drive!"

Gabe see this is going nowhere fast. "Give me a minute, I'll see if Sam is still around."

It turns out Sam was hopelessly lost without a GPS in their neighborhood. He's barely 16 but somehow has his licence, though Cas doesn't care as long as he gets to Sonic tonight. Soon enough he pulls up in the largest, most beautiful car he's ever seen.

"Don't throw up in here, or Dean'll have my head," Sam laughs as Cas slides into the passenger seat.

"Dean?" Cas mumbles.

"Yeah, his brother, idiot. The entire reason why I'm in this Goliath of a car in the first place," Gabe grumbles. He's in the backseat, and he clearly wants to be up front with Sam.

Soon they're pulling of the highway into the Sonic lot, and Sam parks the car and steps out. He disappears into the main building using a back entrance, so Cas assumes he is giving the keys to his brother. Wait, is that Charlie?

Cas scoots across the bench to the driver's seat before Gabriel can take it. They place their order and sure enough, it's Charlie on the other end of the mic. And who else would be working that late, making his way over to them, only a little less wobbly on his skates?

"Hello, Dean." Cas says, pretending to read the nametag on the man's shirt. It doesn't say "Benny" anymore. 

"Hi, um, Cas, was it?" Dean says nonchalantly. "Sammy said he picked you guys up."

"Hi, Dean!" Gabriel yells, much too loud. Oh right, he's still blitzed. 

"Gabe. Were you at that party with Sammy tonight?" Dean looks worried.

"Sure I was! Don't worry, Sammy didn't touch any alcohol." Gabe gives Dean a ridiculously large smile, but Dean just looks relieved. Cas wonders vaguely why Dean allowed Sam out to a party, let alone with his car.

"Don't spill any fries on her or anything, okay?" Dean mutters, ruffling Sam's hair as he passes him on the way back to the main building.

Cas scoots over into the passenger seat, but Sam doesn't get in. Instead, he opens the back door to talk to Gabe. The traffic on the highway is noisy, and Cas is still a little out of it, so he only makes out, "drunk... Charlie... her car." Gabe gets out of the Impala, taking his jacket and shake with him, leaving Cas all alone.

But not for long. As the lights of the Sonic go out one by one, leaving only the emergency lights and those in the office on, Cas can just make out Dean walking over to his car, dangling his keys. He doesn't seem surprised to see Cas in the passenger seat, calmly sipping his shake. 

"Hey, Cas," Dean smiles, like they're old friends instead of the barely acquaintances they actually are.

"Hello, Dean," Cas replies as Dean starts up the car. The radio starts playing Taylor Swift, which Dean immediately changes to the classic rock station, mumbling "damn it Sammy, stop messing with Baby."

Dean breathing is a little ragged, so he takes a moment to catch his breath. He checks for his phone, plugging it into the car charger, and throws a leather jacket in the back. Basically, he looks anywhere but at Cas.

"So," Dean starts.

"So."

There is a moment of awkwardness, but Cas doesn't mind. The radio plays quietly in the background, the roar of the highway and the chirp of crickets and night time creatures help dull out Cas' thoughts. Finally Dean sighs and says, "wanna get outta here?"

Cas smiles. "Of course."

* * *

At first Dean didn't have a plan, but from his quick glances at Cas, they don't seem to care. He drives them around town, but there really isn't much to see this late on a Friday night. Finally, he takes an exit out of town, shooting them down the highway. He doesn't drive them far, but when he takes the exit onto a small country road, their small hometown has disappeared into the darkness behind them.

Dean figures he should have checked with Cas before kidnapping him to the countryside, but Cas just looks... peaceful. Small, a little hunched over in his seat, but peaceful. The moon is almost full, and it's so dark out in the countryside that only the stars and moon (and Dean's high beams) light their way.

Finally Dean stops at an abandoned farm at the end of the road. "Wanna get out?"

"We aren't going in a haunted house, are we?" Cas asks, wary for the first time that night.

"What? No! I have a blanket, thought we'd do some stargazing?" Dean hopes that doesn't sound too girly. Most of the girls he'd taken out here loved the idea, but they usually were more interested in making out than actual star gazing. Dean had learned all those constellations for nothing it seemed.

Cas nods, opening the door. They stare up at the sky for a moment before turning back to the car where Dean is digging something out of the trunk. Dean whoops triumphantly once he gets his hands on a blanket and lamp. Dean turns on the lamp before turning off the Impala, so they aren't cast in complete darkness. 

After handing Cas the lamp to hold, Dean sets down the blanket, which is specially made for this kind of stargazing, with small pillows sewn in for neck support (again, not as girly as it seems).

They settle down and lie there in silence for a moment, but this time it's not awkward. Dean is super tired after working 7 hours that day, and only a little worried about Sam getting home alright. Dean feels his pocket to check for his phone, then takes it out and puts it to ring in case of an emergency. Leaning back again, he can feel his binder cutting into him, but he can't go take it off without Cas knowing...

Cas hasn't said a word in a while, so Dean turns on the blanket to watch him curiously. They're lying back, one arm behind their hand, the other gently tracing the sky. After a moment, they softly identify Orion's belt.

"Oh, yeah!" Dean replies, following Cas' hand to look. "And there is Taurus, and Gemini, and oh, that's Perseus!" Dean is a little over-excited to finally be able to use his small bit of knowledge about the night sky.

"Dean, are you showing off?" Cas laughs, loud and unabashed.

"Why, is it working?" Dean props himself up on one elbow to get a better view of Cas. Dean can just make out a grin in the light of the lamp nearby. 

Cas just chuckles. Turning back to the sky, Cas asks, "so, Dean, do you like me? Charlie seemed to think that was the case, but I thought I'd double check with you."

Surprise and shock can't capture Dean's response with any justice. Blustering, Dean tries to catch Cas' eye to make out if he's serious or not. By the sly grin, Dean knows he's being playful. But was it also an honest question?

* * *

Before Dean can respond, Cas sighs. "I just thought I'd let you off easy. I don't know if Charlie told you I'm nonbinary. Or genderqueer. Or something, I'm not really sure at the moment. But the point is, I'm not a guy." At this point, Cas is propped up on their elbows, giving Dean a sad look. "I don't date cis guys, or cis girls for that matter. Gabe says I'm being prejudiced, and I know it's hard to find fellow queer people in this town -"

Whatever Cas was going to say next is drowned out by howling laughter from Dean. "What?" Cas asks. They don't see how this could be funny.

"You think I'm a cis guy?" Dean manages. "Oh, my, god. Take that Sammy!" Dean shouts into the night sky. "I totally pass! Ha!"

At this point Cas is well and truly confused. But as they watch, Dean gets up, turns around and takes his shirt off. In the darkness, Cas can make out a... binder! Dean struggles out of it, so much so that Cas wonders if they should get up to help, but finally Dean manages it, throwing it to the ground with a sigh. He puts back on his shirt, and this time, there is no mistaking the soft bumps that are on Dean's chest.

"Oh my god, Dean, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have assumed, you'd think if anyone were to be transphobic, it wouldn't be me, but-"

"Woah, buddy, slow you roll. It's alright. Not many people know, but it's awesome to know I pass so well. That's hilarious actually, Sammy is always getting on my case for 'overcompensating' on my clothes and hair and stuff. But it works! Ha!" Dean is just about rolling around in the grass with laughter and glee, that Cas can't help but smile back.

"So now that we both know we aren't cis, how about that date?" Dean ventures, anxiety and nerves playing over his face.

"I'd like that," Cas replies simply. And they really would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never smoked anything, let alone pot, so if my terms are hella wrong let me know. I based my au!Cas off of endverse!Cas because he gives me feelings.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas make it official

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long time no post! I suck at posting, but there you go

It takes them a while to actually go on that date.

Dean has work all the time, trying to make enough to scrape by without Sammy having to work. But Cas would visit him sometimes, and always on Fridays. After work, they'd drive out to the country and go stargazing.

Their outings become more frequent, and Cas and Gabe start sitting at Dean's lunch table. This has the unfortunate side effect of Gabe flirting shamelessly with Sam, but Sam always laughs it off and appeases the older teen with some treat or another.

As for Cas, they can't get enough of Dean. They're getting close, so much closer than Cas has ever been with another person, besides Gabe that is. It's strange, to know someone so well after so little time. 

One thing troubles Cas though - is Dean their boyfriend? They never call their outings and excursions "dates," and Dean has never tried to kiss them afterward. Not that Cas really wants him to, they are still a little (a lot) confused about their sexuality, but it would definitely clear up what Dean's intentions are.

Such as, are they exclusive? Dean flirts with everyone, even Charlie, but it's harmless fun. Except when he flirts with Cas. When he flirts with Cas, his eyes are softer, his smiles wider, his touches lingering longer. Does that make Cas special in Dean's eyes? Certainly Dean is special to Cas. But is that just because he is also trans, and can understand things like no cis person could?

"Cas? Cas, baby, what's wrong?" Dean touches Cas' elbow lightly. They've been driving around, but it's getting close to midnight, and when Cas glances out the window they are at Cas' house.

"Dean, are you my boyfriend?" Cas looks at Dean, who laughs quietly, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Only if you want me to be. I mean, I hardly know you, but I feel this connection, this -"

"Bond," Cas interrupts. 

"Yeah."

"Dean, I would like to kiss you now. I've never kissed anyone before, so it will probably be terrible, but mphh-"

Suddenly Dean is kissing them. Soft lips press against Cas' chapped, unyielding ones before they remembered to kiss back. Dean moans slightly as he wraps his hand around Cas' neck and leans back, letting Cas take the lead. Cas takes that opportunity to lean into Dean's space, framing Dean's face with their hands as they kiss. 

It's... good. The kiss itself is sloppy and gross, but the noises, the fucking criminal noises Dean is making under them... Dean just sitting back and taking it as Cas lazily fucks Dean's mouth with their tongue. It's going pretty well until -

"Oh, god, Cas, baby, just like that, god," Dean pants, mumbling incoherently. He is obviously more far gone than Cas. Who has accidentally grinded against Dean. Hence the moaning.

* * *

"Baby?" Cas is suddenly gone from his lap and on the other side of the bench. As far away from him as physically possible without leaving the Impala. "I'm sorry, did I go too fast?"

Cas looked... conflicted. Horny, yes, but also confused and upset. "I'm sorry, Dean, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..."

"Baby, you did nothing wrong. Talk to me. I'll go at whatever speed you want. Even if that speed is zero." Dean chuckles, and gets a weak smile out of Cas. "You mentioned you're asexual?"

"Yes. I'm not sex repulsed, but I'm also not really sex positive either. I think... I think I wanna play it by ear. See how things go. If that's okay?" Cas looks so goddamn sad and rejected, Dean wants to kiss the look right off of them. But he doesn't.

Instead, Dean takes Cas' hand in his own, gently swiping his thumb in what was hopefully a comforting manner. "That sounds perfect baby. Don't ever worry about saying 'no' to me, I would much, much, much rather you stop before you get uncomfortable than have you do something you don't wanna do. Got it?" Dean catches Cas' eye, not breaking eye contact.

Cas nods, not blinking. The conflict and fear in their eyes have been replaced with... want? "Dean, would you like to come inside?"

Dean blinks. He shouldn't. He should go home and do his stupid binder exercises, and he's just worked for so many hours, and it's a school night and - "Yes. Hell, yes."

The house is quiet, which Cas quietly explained away. No parents home, siblings out in the world, Gabe... somewhere. It doesn't matter. What matters is Cas holding his hand and guiding him through the dark rooms, up the stairs, and into their bedroom.

Cas drops their bag in their chair by the window, and begins to undress. They shuck their clothes into the hamper in the corner, pulling on new briefs and a loose t-shirt. Dean's t-shirt.

"Hey, is that mine?" Dean had wondered where his favorite metallica shirt had gotten to. 

"Oh, is it? Why don't you come get it then?" Cas' eyes glint in the near-darkness, hinting of something dangerous. "Take off your clothes."

Dean can't help but obey. He shucks off his shoes and jeans and t-shirt, throwing them in a pile by his bag. Lastly, he makes to remove his ever-present binder, but Cas stops him. "Let me." So Dean stands still, arms raised, as Cas carefully pulls off the constricting material. Finally able to breath, Dean begins his stretches as Cas watched. "Beautiful," Cas mumbles.

It isn't even sexy, standing there in his boxers with his not-boyfriend. Cas just goes about their night like Dean isn't there. They brush their teeth, finding an extra brush for Dean, and make the bed. Cas even makes sure both their phones were plugged into the wall to charge. It gives Dean the chance to send Sam a text that he won't be home until the morning. But when it looks like Cas was about to do some homework, even though it's almost 1 am, Dean breaks the silence.

"You didn't have me over to do homework, did you?" Dean doesn't want to pressure Cas into anything, but seeing Cas in his shirt... it does things to him.

Cas just smiles, giving Dean their best cheshire cat grin. "Let's go to bed."

And that's what they do. Cas picks a side, and Dean picks the other, both teenagers shuffling under the covers. Cas keeps their room slightly chilly, and Dean is practically naked, so he cuddles up against Cas. 

The room was dark, but in the moonlight shining through the window, Dean can make out Cas' eyes watching him. "Hey."

"Hey."

"May I kiss you? Just a peck, I swear!" Dean holds back, waiting for Cas' consent.

Cas moves their hand slowly up between them to land on Dean's cheek. Slowly, painfully slowly, Cas pulls them together for a sweet, sensual kiss. And it leaves Dean breathless.

"Goodnight, Dean."

"'night, Cas."


End file.
